


Hello, It's Me

by RiverOfFeels258



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Cemetery, Dark, Death, Depressed Stiles, Derek Dies, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Sad Stiles Stilinski, Short, hello adele
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5166362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverOfFeels258/pseuds/RiverOfFeels258
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know...I haven't cried yet” a crackled voice echoed from the speaker.</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” </p>
<p>“Haven't cried, not a single tear” the voice replied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello, It's Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry in advance.   
> Got inspired after listening to Hello by Adele and oops angst.

“You know...I haven't cried yet” a crackled voice echoed from the speaker.

“What do you mean?” 

“Haven't cried, not a single tear” the voice replied.

It was mid November, decaying leaves littered the streets and gutters as dormant trees intimidated any passersby. Overcast skies hung above the world like dead weight while the air itself seemed to bite like it should in winter.

A terrible season to be alone in.

And that's just what Stiles Stilinski was.

Alone.

“I guess I'm still in shock” Stiles added. 

“Probably”

Stiles sighed shakily through the cell phone he had pressed tightly against his ear, knuckles white from the grip he held on it. 

“I miss him, you know? It feels...empty, without him here. And I just…I just wish I could go back. I used to love this time of year. We would walk through the Preserve for hours, smiling at each other, stealing kisses when the other wasn't looking, we were happy. I was happy. And now...now I feel like I don't even know who I am...w-was it like this with Allison?” Stiles whispered.

“Yeah, something like that. Listen, I gotta go alright? I'm being cut off by Kira, hang in there bud, it'll get better” Scott promised before he hung up.

“Yeah, okay” Stiles groaned into a dead line.

Everything seemed dead.

The only thing thriving was his nightmares.

Tangled messes of dreams that involve the night he lost him. Scenarios that play in his mind like a broken record, analyzing every detail, realizing what he could have done differently. A web constructed of possibilities, all that would have saved him, but none that actually happened. 

The worst ones were when he woke up in a dream world. His head nestled comfortably against that warm chest, a heartbeat thumping against his fingertips. Sunlight danced along white sheets in those dreams. Giggling mouths found each other when they refused to get up. 

And they always ended the same way.

A sharp pain strikes his chest. Darkness creeps at the edges of his vision as he hears his name being called, loud and desperate. He tries to yell back, but the pain spreads, gripping his lungs and slowly making it impossible to take in just one more breath. 

The bed seems far away. He starts sinking into the abyss, into the blackness, into the nothingness. It's inevitable now, he hears that yell, that piercing scream that tears through his consciousness and rips him awake. He bellows, mimicking the voice from his dream. Though not a single tear slips free from his sleep deprived eyes and he lays back in his sweat covered sheets.

These are his nights now.

Stiles sighs again, picking himself up from the floor of his childhood bedroom. He's alone in this house now, his father now losing his memory in a nursing home that they can barely afford. 

And Stiles hasn't had it in him to go to work in a while.

Padding into the bathroom, Stiles looked in mirror. What he saw was a skeleton, someone who hadn't bothered to properly feed themselves as of late. The figure was swimming in a large Henley that still faintly smells of cologne and pine trees. 

It was true, he barely knew who he was anymore. Definitely not the person he was before, not the person who fell madly in love, but someone new. 

Someone foreign.

Without a second thought, he was gone. Not even bothering to put on shoes, Stiles grabbed his car keys. Or what are now his car keys, the Camaro was left to him in the will. 

Climbing into that car was like a punch in the gut. A flood of memories came pouring into his soul. Of times when no one was around. When heated kisses turned to heated touches which turned to heated love. Of times when they evaded trouble. Panting breaths and relieved glances and realization that they're okay. Of times when they were with pack. Sunny days and roads trips and laughs that lasted for hours.

And as he backed out of the driveway he crushed those memories beneath the tires.

The drive was shorter than expected. Stiles parked the car and climbed out. Brown leaves crunched under his bare feet as he walked among the tombstones. Grey skies welcomed the mourning visitors as black crows squawked from above. 

It was all too soon when he arrived. A large chunk of dark granite that sprung up from the earth. An intricate triskele engraved into the heavy stone. To the left of it sat a similar one, but the ground around it not recently disturbed. To the right was a larger one, no triskele, but the two names of teenage lovers. They were once close friends, a feisty young blonde with looks that could kill and a strong and silent wolf who was known by his last name.

Stiles stared down at the middle. 

“Hello, Sourwolf” he whispered.

“It's Stiles, I just...I just came to tell you...to tell you that...I'm sorry. God, Derek...I'm so sorry. I should have-I could have done something” he spoke.

“I loved you, I still love you, and even now I know I could never love another like I loved you. You were my everything Derek. I want hold you again, I want to smell you, hear your voice, get tangled up in the sheets, cry against your shoulder. I want to be happy again. I want listen to your frustrated growls. I want to fight again, because even at our worst you were still here, taking my sarcasm and returning it tenfold. I want to see your smile again. Those adorable bunny teeth that can turn deadly in a heartbeat...I miss your heartbeat” Stiles vented.

A drop of rain hit his nose. And soon, a decent shower began wetting the whole cemetery. 

And in the distance, so faint he almost didn't hear it, a wolf can be heard howling.

And just like that, the world came crashing down.

Stiles fell to his knees to weep without stop. Tears fell from his eyes harder than the rain above, and pain shot up through chest as he screamed in agony. The sound sliced through the quiet cemetery, startling the crows. He clawed at himself, trying to find something that would stabilize him when he felt a strong hand clamp down on his shoulder. 

Scott.

Stiles gasped and hugged his friend, pulling the True Alpha down to the muddy ground with him. 

They sat there, for the longest time, until Stiles’s tears ran dry and all that was left of the rain was a silent drizzle. 

They left those tombstones together, but not before Scott handed Stiles some fragrant purple flowers to place on each one.

**Author's Note:**

> Are you crying? Cause I am.


End file.
